Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{4n + 7}{n + 6} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $n + 6$ $ -(4n + 7) = \dfrac{n + 6}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ -8(4n + 7) = n + 6 $ $-32n - 56 = n + 6$ $-56 = 33n + 6$ $-62 = 33n$ $33n = -62$ $n = -\dfrac{62}{33}$